NGW: Downfall
Downfall (2015) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by Next Generation Wrestling. It took place on May 7th, 2015 in Brooklyn, New York. It was the first and only event under the Downfall chronology and the fourth event to be produced by professional wrestling promotion Next Generation Wrestling (NGW). Six matches were all together contested at the event. In the main event, Jeffry Mason retained his NGW Heavyweight Championship by defeating the number one contender to the title, KOU Kazuma. Production Background NGW: Doomsday was the fourth show produced by professional wrestling promotion Next Generation Wrestling. Storylines The NGW: Doomsday show featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers signed by the promotion. Wrestlers portrayed faces (those who portray the "good guys") or heels (the "bad guys") as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a match. Event Preliminary Matches In the opening match of the night, Bloodlust Revolution (Kelsey Taylor & Doc Hex) defeated The Danger Zone (Ryan Vendetta & Storm Andrews) after Kelsey Taylor pinned Storm Andrews, following the Brimstone. In the second match of the night, Jackson Buckley defeated Carlos Bello after pinning him, following a double rotation moonsault which he calls Hiroshima. In the third match of the night, Nathan Cage defeated El Guernica to become the number 1 contender for the NGW Heavyweight Championship after pinning him, following interference from the NGW general manager Walter Graham. Graham kicked the referee in the head and then hit a lowblow following his old finisher the Avarice Facebuster on Guernica. Cage then crawled to the cover and Graham did the three count himself. In the fourth match of the night, World's Kawaiiest Tag Team (Sloane & Raine) defeated Extremely Lethal (Tyler Keenan & Chris Jordan) to retain the NGW Tag Team Championship after Raine pinned Chris Jordan, following a German Suplex. Following this, the NGW audience was introduced to a new face. Valorie McKinney who was yet to debut at the time confronted Kelsey Taylor & Doc Hex criticizing their methods during their match. Taylor and Mckinney traded insults until Mckinney challenged Taylor to a match at the next event NGW: Cyberclash. Taylor accepted. In the fifth match of the night, Nico Blaumann defeated Civian Mercer after pinning him, following Blaumann throwing Mercer into the air and landing him face-first by a flapjack. Nico calls that the Breakfast Special. Following the match, Lucas Justice who had been watching the entire match from the outside entered the ring and offered his hand to Nico. Nico accepted the handshake and formed a new team with Lucas. Main Event In the main event of the night, Jeffry Mason defeated Kou Kazuma to retain the NGW Heavyweight Championship after hitting Cemetary Gates and escaping through the cage door. Following the main event, the owner of NGW Danny Bison came down to the ring and announced that Pro Wrestling ARK’s Grand Champion Johnny Saturn will be defending his championship in August at NGW: Fallout. Bison goes on to say that even though Kou Kazuma lost, he was very impressed with Kazuma's performance and announced that Johnny Saturn will defend his championship against Kou Kazuma. Results